Lady Penelope's Little Sister
by boshrocks
Summary: Lady P has a sister that only Jeff knows about. She causes all sorts of trouble with a few of the boy's hearts. Not nearly as bad as it sounds. please read and review. lots of fluffy love stories. no flames please
1. Who's this?

Tintin gasped as she woke up in Lady Penelope's pink limo.

"Good afternoon dear!" Lady Penelope said brightly. "How are you feeling? You must be exhausted. You've had such a trying day. Well done on your first mission though. You did so well."

"And if I may interject, my lady, I would like to add that young Master Tracy now owes you his life, a few times over."

"Thank you, Parker. Very true though."

"Where are we going Lady P? The Island?"

"No, my dear, we are going to my London home. Jeff is having a party tonight in your honour and I am going to treat you. Besides I need my special party dress. I've been saving it for an event like this. The addition of new members to the team is always a thing of great gaiety and joy. Well sometimes. It definitely is in your case."

They pulled up to the large country estate. Parked beside Lady Penelope's other pink cars was a green army truck.

"Oh no. What's she doing here?"

"Who Lady P?"

"My sister. She's come for a visit, again."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Let us say that she is not quite as refined as a Lady should be."

"But she's your sister, how could she not be?"

Parker opened the door and helped them to get out. Tintin looked at the truck. It was very large and slightly more streamlined than your average army truck. She walked around to the back of it. It was open and a woman perched on the edge smoking a cigar. She was tall and thin but looked very muscular. Her hair was short and also blonde but not as light as her sisters' was. She was pretty but not beautiful, but Tintin liked her face. It seemed approachable and friendly. There was also a glint in her green eyes that made Tintin realise that this was a woman who was fun and young.

"Catherine! What have I told you about coming here?"

"I know Penny. And normally I would heed it. But I have news. Concerning your precious Jeff Tracey."

"Wait, does your sister know about the Thunderbirds then?"

"Well, yeah, I am one. McKenzie's broken out of jail again. He wants to sink your island, and the organisation on it. He wants revenge."

"Well if he does it's all your fault! You put him in prison in the first place!"

"He was going to blow me up! What was I supposed to do?"

"Try not endangering International Rescue!"

"For Pete's sake! We put our lives on the line every day! He wasn't just going to blow me up he was going to do both of us! And your precious island! If he could find it!"

"What did you do to his gang?"

"I locked them up in a different jail across the country. Far from him. He doesn't know which one. I think he might try to get them out, if he can, and then come after the Tracey's."

"How do you know what he will do?"

"Sweetie, he's my ex boyfriend. Of course I know what he's up to."

"I suppose. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Can I crash with you for a while? Please? He blew up my apartment block, again."

"You must have had a really bad break up if he's tried to kill you."

"Ugh! Bad doesn't cover it. I'll tell you sometime. Who are you by the way?"

"Oh, sorry. Catherine, this is Tintin Balargent daughter of…"

"Kyrano?"

"Yes. Tintin this is my little sister, Catherine."

"Call me Cath."

"Well you can stay but don't you dare smoke in the house. And stay out of my way. Lets get Tintin a bath. Parker? Have Marie fill my bath. Then we will go into town and get your hair done and I will fix your make up."

"Make up? How far do you want to go for a little party?"

"Don't you want Allan to ask you out? I thought so. And I want Jeff to do the same. The first step to catching any man is to look fabulous. And this we will do."

"Party?"

"You're not invited Cath. Most of the Tracey's don't know you exist. Lets not start now shall we?"

"Fine. I'm going to track McKenzie via my computer."

"She has no life, you see Tintin?"

"The reason you've survived to go to these parties is because I have no life. I spend all of it tracking and training so that I can protect you and the Thunderbirds. Go in and have your little parties. I prefer to work. While Tintin's having her bath why don't we spar a bit? I need some practice."

"Alright, I'll just go and change. You won't win sister. I am older than you."

"I'd like to test that theory. Be quick."

"Go into the gym."

They all entered the house. After Tintin had had her bath Parker took her to the gym balcony where she saw Cath and Lady P fighting so fast she could barely tell which blur was which. The only way, as Parker pointed out, was that Cath would never touch the colour pink and one blur was pale pink.

Cath lunged at Lady P and suddenly Lady P had her pinned to the floor.

"Your problem is that you take too many risks. You are good though, I'll give you that. Ah! Tintin. Let me freshen up and then we'll go. Parker bring the car around."


	2. A visitor

A few weeks on. Things had changed, certainly, some for the better; some for worse. Tintin still hadn't ensnared Allan but Lady P had Jeff wrapped around her little finger. Cath seemed to have dropped off everyone's radar's. Allan was now a permanent member of the team and he wanted Tintin as much as ever. Unfortunately he couldn't summon up the courage to do anything about it.

One day as they were all sitting round the pool Lady Penelope suddenly asked everyone to listen to her for she had an interesting story to tell.

"Jeff has recently given me permission to bring someone to the island. I feel that I should tell you about her. Her name is Lady Catherine Crieton-Ward. She is my little sister. I know that you are all very puzzled as to why I never told anyone about her. Well, I am ashamed of her. She is unrefined and vulgar."

"This is Cath, you're talking about, isn't it?" Tintin interjected. "I've met your sister, and I think she's lovely. She's just like you but she's a tomboy."

"Thank you Tintin." Lady P looked a little uncomfortable. "The reason I am finally unveiling her is because she is in trouble. Very serious trouble. When she was in university she became mixed up in the wrong crowd. They were very wild and she became very tough while she was with them. She witnessed a murder and then tried to have them imprisoned but the police didn't believe her. They found out that she had run to the police and they tried to kill her. Four years have passed and they're still trying. No one can get to this girl, mainly because she won't let anyone get her. The leader of this gang was her boyfriend. He was called Dominic McKenzie. She can fill you in on him in more detail. He tried to kill all of you last year. She stopped him and had him and his gang imprisoned. In separate jails. Well he escaped and I have news that he is still after you, and her."

"Why is he after us?" Scott asked.

"Only she knows. She was made an agent after she saved you all from that volcano incident three years ago. Don't you remember? We were trapped inside the volcano and we couldn't get out. Then we suddenly found a way out, do you remember? Well she had made that happen. She made it possible for us to get out. Without her we would have died."

"And let me tell you this. Without me you would all be dead twenty times over. Without me to save your asses all the time there wouldn't be an International Rescue." A voice behind them made them all turn. There stood Cath looking calm and collected whereas Lady P looked flustered to see her there. Lady P obviously thought that she warranted an introduction.

"Everyone, this is Catherine."

"Call me Cath. Thanks for letting me stay. I kinda have nowhere else to go, since someone won't let me stay in the house for very long." And Cath shot Lady P a very significant look.

"Can you blame me? You smoke too much."

"It's the very least you could do for your only sister since she can't stay in one place for too long because she has a crazy ex boyfriend who keeps trying to blow her up!"

"Why don't you stay at your base? There's plenty of things there to protect you. You command several thousand men. I'm sure they would love to have you around all the time." Lady P looked far from happy to see her sister.

"Oh yes I'm sure they would. Decent though they may be, put them in an army base with no female company except myself and Jenny and they turn into lecherous cads and perverts. Imagine what would happen to me if I lived there with them."

Jeff now decided to cut into the argument before there was bloodshed.

"Cath you are very welcome here. God knows we could do with come more female company! What Penny says is right; we do owe you for getting us out of sticky situations and not taking the credit for them. People like you are rare and I'm very glad to finally let my boys know who you are."

Lady P glared at Cath as she noticed the look that Jeff was giving her. If you looked into Lady P's eyes you would see the green tint of jealousy within them.

"Um, Jeff why don't we all go in, it's getting a bit chilly." She then took his arm and walked him into the house.

His sons however wanted to know more about her. They cornered her and after introducing themselves they begged her to tell them about herself.

Tintin stood by looking and listening, unobtrusively. She noticed that all the boys were totally taken in by this intriguing woman. Anyone would think that they had never seen a woman before. She noticed in particular the expressions on Scott and Virgil's faces as they looked at her. Tintin had never known love at first sight but that was what she described Scott's expression as. Virgil also looked enthralled but he too had noticed his older brother's expression and knew that he would have some competition for her.

"Calm down boys!" Cath was saying, although she looked thrilled that so many people were paying so much attention to her. "So, you want to know about me? Well, there isn't a lot to know. I'm Lady Penelope's sister. I'm 24. My sister considers me to be something of an evil entity so she never mentioned me to you all. I'm just a little too butch for her tastes. I'm in the army; in fact I'm a captain. That's what Penny meant when she was talking about the base. I went to college and met McKenzie. He made me do terrible things and I matured so much under his, rather misguided, guidance. I am a black-belt in all forms of martial arts and I am very familiar with the use of guns. If you ask me nicely I will show you the inside of my truck. That'll tell you all you need to know about my character. Well, it is my life. I saved you all from a volcano but couldn't stick around to make sure you all got out fine, had another disaster to dissipate. I let Penny know it was me though; I left my sign outside the mountain. Your father has met me once. He came to Penny's mansion and he told me I was to become a thunderbird. He wanted me to be initiated properly on the island but Penny wouldn't let him. She sent me the badge by post. She's ashamed of me, you see. Are any of you ashamed of your brothers? I thought not. Please, I'm begging you, don't. It's a horrible feeling. I've looked up to and admired my sister all my life. Who wouldn't? And, when I was a little girl, I tried to make myself be like her. But she got tired of me and we had a fight that is still unresolved. Then I just stopped caring what she thought of me and devoted all my time to helping others. That's enough for now, I must have some mystery to me or you'll grow bored with me and move on to someone younger."

A few days passed and Cath settled into life on the island. One day Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Allan happened to find her out by her truck. She had set up a large heavy looking punch bag and was going at it like there was no tomorrow.

Now, a regular punch bag is almost immovable but as she hit out at it, it was swinging back and forth as if it was no heavier than a conker on a string.

"Cath? How are you so strong?" Allan queried.

"That bastards going to get what's coming to him! No one damages my sniper planes behind my back! He's going down!" Cath continued to fume as she beat up her punch bag. The boys all thought that she might soon need a new one.

"Who's going down? The punch bag?" Gordon took up his role as the joker as always.

"McKenzie's attacked my air base in Washington. I thought I had imprisoned all of his gang. Turns out that it was a lot bigger than I thought it was. Shit! He's going to get what's coming to him, that I promise you! No one treats my boys like that and gets away with it!"

The boys looked on in amazement as the bag flew off it's stand and rolled towards them. Cath stormed over to them and picked it up as easily as if it weighed more than a feather. Scott stopped her.

"Can I just see how heavy that thing actually is?"

"Sure. If you think you can. Here."

She dropped it into his waiting arms and he promptly fell over. Cath laughed and lifted it off him with one hand.

"Scott, you might want to work on your upper body strength."

She threw it into her truck and helped Scott up.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."


	3. Gun Practice

The other boys looked into her truck, or what they could see of it, the flaps were hanging loosely and were swaying slightly in the breeze.

They saw a bed in one corner, rough, like a camp-bed. One of the walls was completely covered with weights and guns and other assorted weaponry. A laptop stood on a ledge near the bed hooked up to a lot of larger monitors built into the floors. There seemed to be a little store room near the back, there hung packets of dried fruit and meats. A rack of clothes portrayed her wardrobe and another rack nearby revealed a well rounded CD collection, mostly of the rock variety, a stereo stood on the floor beneath them. The boys were a little surprised by this truck.

"Like it? That's my home. I've been living out of it since I was about fifteen. Ever since Penny kicked me out of our, I should say her, home. She blamed me for our brother's death, and our parents, you see. I suppose I could live at the army base and I have done in the past, but my boys are trapped there year in year out without much contact with my marines base. We let the boys mix with them sometimes but they are very dedicated to their work so they actually don't want to socialize much. It's rather saved dear Jenny."

"Who's Jenny?" Virgil asked curiously.

"She's my best friend. We joined the army at the same time and share the Captain's job."

"OI! Cath!!! Are you ever going to answer your phone?!" someone shouted from the monitors.

"Jenny!"

Cath pressed a button on the inside of the truck and a screen popped out. The face of a pretty Chinese woman flashed up.

"How are you darling? And how are my boys?"

"They're alright, luckily for us Cath. We've lost seven though. You heard about the attack, didn't you?"

"McKenzie will burn in hell for this! Tell the boys that. Tell them that if he doesn't kill me first then I will certainly kill him."

"Will do. We might need you to come back to the base for a little while."

"Why? I can't exactly travel; you know what my circumstances are."

"True. And I'm afraid that I have more bad news. It seems as though your ex has become extremely angry with you and has made plans to break open some jails and release the prisoners to swell his ranks."

Cath swore, rather badly.

Alan looked at her. "This sounds like a war."

"It is, Alan. I'm afraid it is. Now why don't you guys go back to the pool and relax a bit. I need to prepare. Oh and if you hear gunshots then it is just me practicing. I need to blow off steam."

Cath looked back up at the screen.

"Jenny, do we know which jails they are?"

"We know one of them, and it couldn't be a worse one. The one we reopened especially for the criminals you caught."

"Oh god no! Not that one! All of the worst felons that I arrest go there! If he lets them out then I will have to live on the moon or something. When does McKenzie plan to let them out?"

"We don't know. Soon. I'll keep you posted." Jenny paused and looked very worried. "Be careful. I don't know where you're hiding but I hope it's secure."

"Don't worry it is. I'm on the island. I think you know which one I mean."

"How'd they like you?"

"I may have to talk to Scott about staring at me. He hasn't stopped since I got here."

Jenny laughed and Cath smiled wickedly.

"I can see where he's coming from. I miss you sweetie."

"I miss you too. I just wish McKenzie would leave me alone so I can be with you. In the meantime I might have a little fun with the boys on the island. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. Have all the fun you want. I don't mind at all. Just control yourself, okay? I know what you're like. I also know what you like. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I'll let you know about the situation. Bye sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye honey."

The screen slid back into the truck. Cath followed it in and came out again with a billboard of McKenzie that was on a straw target and set it up outside the truck. She then re entered and came out again with several guns including a shotgun.

She stood about 500 yards away from the target and started firing. Not one missed the heart or brain area.

She was so wrapped up in her anger and hatred that she failed to notice that everyone on the island was watching her.

"Cath?" Lady P enquired cautiously. You didn't want to surprise Cath when she had that many guns in her hands and was feeling as angry as she was.

"You're really angry with this guy aren't you?" Jeff said looking worried for her health.

As though to answer his question Cath altered her aim and fired several times around the crotch area of the billboard. All the boys flinched, a couple of hands wandered downwards.

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
